


Stay (今日からも一緒にいてくれない？)

by JesslynKR, wisteriapinetree



Category: JO1 (Japan Band), Produce 101 (Japan TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Hurt, Implied Tsurukita, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 16:07:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23343916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JesslynKR/pseuds/JesslynKR, https://archiveofourown.org/users/wisteriapinetree/pseuds/wisteriapinetree
Summary: Kata suruhan pergi yang dari dulu ingin Shion katakan, tiba-tiba saja sudah berubah menjadi kata yang mengindikasikan ia memberi izin pada Syoya untuk pergi; pergilah. Lupakan tanda di tangan kita.Untuk #PestaFanfiksiPDJP
Relationships: Kimata Syoya/Tsurubo Shion
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	Stay (今日からも一緒にいてくれない？)

**Author's Note:**

> Produce 101 Japan © Yoshimoto Kogyo & CJENM
> 
> JO1 © Lapone Agency
> 
> Dibuat untuk merayakan event kolaborasi buta #PestaFanfiksiPDJP

“Kau tidak punya kehidupan sendiri atau _gimana_?” Suara Shion sama sekali tidak naik saat mengatakan kalimat tersebut, tidak juga tersirat nada sinis yang implisit. Justru negasinya. Ada sedikit—sedikit kalau ia mau mengakui, percikan cemas dari kata-katanya, yang entah ditangkap atau tidak oleh si lawan bicara. Karena tidak ada respons, Shion melanjutkan, “Apa _nggak_ pernah berpikir kenapa harus selalu mengikuti yang aku suruh?”

**.**

**JesslynKR Presents**

**Stay (今日からも一緒にいてくれない？)**

**collaborating with Wisteriapinetree**

**.**

Lelaki di depannya, seorang Kimata Syoya, tetap menunduk sedikit, sinar mata mereka tidak bertemu sama sekali. Shion tidak mempermasalahkannya. Andai sekarang Syoya sedang berpikir (yang mana sepertinya lelaki itu tidak pernah berpikir selama mereka saling mengenal), ia malah bersyukur. Mungkin dengan begini Syoya akan sadar bahwa selama ini ia hanya bersikap seenaknya, berusaha _mengusirnya_; mungkin dengan begini Syoya akan mengerti, dari awal ia tidak menginginkannya; mungkin dengan begini Syoya akan menjauh, _meninggalkannya_—

Shion membuang napas kasar.

_Orang ini_. Orang ini, orang yang Shion kenal karena mereka memang satu sekolah, yang lantas entah mulai dari kapan dan entah bagaimana caranya orang itu masuk ke kehidupannya. Mereka tidak bisa dipisahkan sejak itu. Atau Syoya yang tidak mau melepaskan diri.

Bukannya Shion tidak suka pada orang ini dan semua tingkah anehnya: memakai kaca mata renang ke perayaan ulang tahun salah satu teman mereka, Ohira Shosei namanya; lompat-lompat saat mendengarkan petuah kepala sekolah di aula; dan macam-macam lagi. Tapi kalau Shion mengatainya aneh, artinya ia tidak bercermin. Makanya—_bukan itu_. Shion, sungguh, bukan membencinya atau apa. Ia hanya merasa kalau mereka tidak bisa disebut belahan jiwa seperti yang dunia beri tahu padanya.

“Bukannya memang _gitu_ seharusnya?” Syoya memberi balasan. Kalimat itu, kalimat yang Shion tidak dapat bayangkan sebelumnya, sekaligus kalimat yang tidak mau ia dengar. Syoya mengangkat tangan kiri, memandang lukisan tangkai berdaun di pergelangannya. “Kita _soulmate_, kan?” katanya.

Mereka berdua masih sama sejak awal Shion menyeretnya bicara empat mata; duduk berhadapan di meja terpojok kafetaria. Tentu saja Syoya tidak menolak. Bahkan jika Shion mengajaknya dengan halus dan bukan menggunakan nada seperti titah pemimpin kepada budaknya, Syoya pasti tetap mengangguk antusias. Lelaki itu bagai sudah merasa benar-benar terikat dengannya karena motif goresan di pergelangan tangan kiri (kanan, kalau Shion) mereka _kebetulan_ serupa.

Pertama kali mereka (sebenarnya, Syoya) sadar adalah ketika Shion membantu mengambilkan satu buku di rak perpustakaan yang kebetulan tidak dapat Syoya capai. Ya Tuhan. Rasanya klise dan menggelikan sekali. Padahal Syoya tidak sependek itu. Kalau saja Syoya lebih tinggi tiga sampai empat senti meter lagi, mungkin ia bisa meraihnya sendiri. Tapi posisi bukunya memang terletak di rak tertinggi, waktu itu. Shion saja harus berjinjit.

Barangkali sedari itu—_barangkali_?

Saat bel berdenting dan kelas mulai kosong, Shion menemukan Syoya berdiri di depan pintu, mengajak pulang bersama. Shion jadi dilema. Ia, jujur saja, tidak terlalu suka konsep dunia ini. Seperti, mengapa belahan jiwa harus diatur oleh semesta, alih-alih manusia dapat memilihnya sendiri? Bagaimana andaikan ada sepasang belahan jiwa yang ternyata tidak cocok satu sama lain, bukankah jadinya malah menyalahi definisi dari belahan jiwa itu sendiri?

Sejak awal, Shion merasa mereka tidak secocok itu.

Tapi mungkin Syoya tidak menyadarinya. Atau orang itu malah merasa mereka benar-benar diciptakan untuk satu sama lain? Shion tidak tahu. Satu hal yang Shion rencanakan dari awal adalah agenda-agenda supaya Syoya sama-sama merasa bahwa mereka tidak bisa bersama.

Karena itu, tidak tahu sudah berapa puluh, ratus kali Shion bersikap seenaknya. Waktu hujan turun deras di bulan Juni, waktu mereka pulang bersama untuk yang kelima kali, Shion tidak berbagi payung—yang satunya berakhir basah kuyup. Masih banyak lagi selain itu, tapi Syoya tidak pernah protes satu kali pun. Orang itu bahkan benar-benar menurut tiap Shion meminta untuk mengerjakan PR miliknya.

Ia pikir Syoya melakukannya karena ia ingin.

Jadi, jawaban yang dilontarkannya tadi memang tidak pernah Shion bayangkan.

Faktanya ternyata begitu. Faktanya, Syoya hanya terpaksa. Karena dunia mengatakan bahwa ia adalah belahan jiwanya, karena dunia mengatakan bahwa mereka harus selalu di sisi satu sama lain, karena dunia mengatakan bahwa mereka harus saling membantu bahkan untuk urusan tidak masuk akal sekalipun.

“Shion?”

Bibir Shion terkatup. Ia menggigit yang bawah dari dalam. Sakit. Namun tidak sebanding dengan dadanya yang entah kenapa tiba-tiba terasa berat untuk bernapas, menjalar ke seluruh tubuh seperti sengatan listrik. Shion tidak menyukainya; rasa sesak, panas, ia ingin berteriak.

Syoya, di depan, hanya berkedip, sebelum tangan kirinya berusaha menggapai dan menyentuh punggung tangan kanan Shion yang tidak bergerak di atas meja. Sebentar lagi akan ada suara bel, tapi mereka berdua melupakannya. “Shion?” ulang Syoya menyebut namanya, pelan.

“_Pergilah_,” pada akhirnya Shion melepaskan semuanya dalam satu kata. Satu kata yang baru saja Shion rancang secara mendadak beberapa detik lalu. Kata suruhan _pergi _yang dari dulu ingin Shion katakan, tiba-tiba saja sudah berubah menjadi kata yang mengindikasikan ia memberi izin padanya untuk pergi; _pergilah_. _Lupakan tanda di tangan kita_.

Sekali dengar saja. Syoya paham Shion bukan menyuruhnya pergi dari sini menuju kelasnya sendiri—bukan pergi dalam arti leksikal. Tapi dahi Syoya tetap berkerut, masih berkerut ketika ia berdesis, “Shion ... apa, maksudnya apa?”

Shion menggeleng pelan. Sebelum Syoya sempat kembali bertanya, atau lebih parahnya mengajukan pertanyaan yang bertubi-tubi, Shion mengambil tangan kiri Syoya dengan tangan kanannya, cepat—menggenggamnya tepat di pergelangan sambil berkata, “Tanda ini mungkin tidak semutlak itu. Kalau kau keberatan denganku, kau boleh _pergi_.”

Kemudian tangan Syoya dilepaskan lagi. Shion tidak sadar pikirannya menjadi sangat kacau.

"Shion?" Satu kali lagi.

Napas panjang ditarik—Shion membuangnya berat, seberat kalimatnya setelah ini. “Pergilah,” ujarnya, alih-alih menyuruh, nadanya sangat halus dan pantas dideskripsikan sebagai sebuah permintaan. Ia tidak tahu apakah Syoya sekarang akan semudah itu mengangguk seperti ia mengiyakan semua perintah Shion selama ini, atau tidak.

Hening. Setelah apa yang Shion katakan, tak ada lagi yang terucap. Syoya tidak menatap Shion dan matanya hanya fokus menatap sepatunya sendiri, entah apa yang menarik dari sepatunya. Ia menghela napas berkali-kali, mencerna maksud _pergilah_ dari mulut pemuda di hadapannya.

“Kimata?”

Satu tanya–lebih tepatnya memancing respon dari Syoya–keluar dari bibir Shion. Bukan, bukan karena ia ingin mengusir paksa Syoya dari hadapannya secepat mungkin. Ia hanya berharap Syoya mengerti apa maksudnya, mengerti apa alasan Shion menyuruhnya untuk pergi. Karena Shion ingin Syoya sadar kalau mereka belum tentu memang ditakdirkan untuk bersama. Buktinya saja Shion masih memanggilnya dengan marga alih-alih nama kecilnya. Seakan Shion memang enggan menuruti takdirnya dengan Syoya.

“Mengapa?”

Satu kata meluncur dari bibir Syoya. Satu tanya, tetapi seharusnya Shion mengerti. Mengapa ia harus menyuruh Syoya pergi dari dirinya? Seharusnya Syoya juga sadar kalau Shion tidak menginginkannya. Shion yang bebas, tidak suka terikat aturan dan semacamnya, jelas takkan mau diikat oleh konsep belahan jiwa. Seperti yang terjadi sekarang ini.

“Apa maksudmu ‘mengapa’, Kimata?” tanya Shion, tatapan tajamnya menatap mata Syoya. Menyeramkan, memang. Terlebih di saat seperti ini.

“Mengapa aku harus pergi darimu, Shion?” Syoya bertanya–atau lebih tepatnya menuntut jawaban.

“Masih juga bertanya seperti itu? Kau ini bebal atau apa sih?” Shion menghela napas. Sulit sekali menjawab tanya seseorang yang terlalu terpaku pada takdir. Terlalu percaya akan konsep ini, membuat orang jadi makin bodoh dan keras kepala terhadap cinta.

“Karena kita belum tentu secocok itu, Kimata. _Soulmate_ bisa saja salah kan?” tanya Shion balik. “Lagipula kau sendiri selalu mengikuti dan menuruti apa perintahku, apa karena kau mencintai aku atau kau terlalu percaya dengan tanda bodoh ini?” Shion menarik lengan kemejanya, menunjukkan tandanya sendiri.

“Pergilah. Cari kehidupanmu sendiri. Bebaskan dirimu dariku.”

Tiga kalimat dari Tsurubo Shion. Bukan perintah, lebih terdengar seperti memohon.

Syoya menunduk, otaknya masih bekerja. Menghitung kejadian apa saja yang ia alami selama bersama dengan Shion–atau lebih tepatnya ia mengekor Shion kemanapun. Menuruti perintah egoisnya dan membiarkan dirinya menderita dengan entah apapun perilaku seenaknya dari Tsurubo Shion.

Hening. Bel sebentar lagi akan berbunyi, tetapi mereka masih terdiam di sana.

“Shion,” panggil Syoya lirih, kembali menunduk tak menatap wajah Shion. “Jika itu yang kau mau, aku akan pergi.”

Tuh kan, lagi-lagi Syoya mengikuti saja apa mau Shion. Seakan Syoya sudah _disetting_ untuk menjadi robot yang hanya menuruti apa perintah Shion. Jika Shion tak tahan, bisa-bisa ia membentak atau menghajar Syoya saat itu juga. Karena baginya Syoya terlalu bebal untuk menuruti semua perintahnya, dengan berlandaskan konsep _mereka adalah belahan jiwa_.

“Tetapi boleh aku minta satu hal? Satu kali ini saja, bolehkah?”

Dugaan Shion meleset. Apakah Syoya ingin membalas semua perintah egoisnya di waktu yang lalu? Shion mulai menduga Syoya akan meminta sesuatu yang akan sulit ia lakukan. Kalaupun mudah, entahlah. Shion juga enggan menurutinya. Egois, memang itulah sifatnya.

“Apa maumu?”

Syoya menelan ludah. Mengangkat wajahnya dan tatapan mereka berdua bertemu. Mata Syoya memerah.

“Peluk aku. Untuk hari ini saja, tetap bersamaku. Boleh?”

Shion terperanjat, namun ia bisa menguasai dirinya. Permintaan Syoya di luar dugaan. Tak terbesit sedikitpun Syoya akan meminta pelukan darinya. Lagipula apa pula maksudnya? Apakah Syoya ingin membalas perilaku buruk Shion selama diikuti oleh Syoya?

“Kumohon, Shion? Untuk hari ini saja?” Permintaan Syoya lebih terdengar seperti permohonan seseorang yang putus asa. Seperti kucing yang memohon kepada tuannya supaya tidak dienyahkan dari rumah.

Shion menghela napas. Alih-alih menuruti permintaan Syoya, ia malah beranjak pergi dan mengabaikan Syoya, tepat ketika bel sekolah berbunyi.

Syoya menatap punggung Shion yang semakin menjauh dari pandangannya. Menggigit bibirnya sendiri, Syoya berusaha untuk membendung air matanya sendiri. Tidak berhasil sama sekali.

Syoya tidak tahu mengapa ia meminta Shion untuk memeluknya. Apakah ia sudah terlanjur mencintai Shion? Atau karena ia ingin memastikan kalau ia memang selalu mengikuti dan menuruti maunya Shion hanya karena tanda di tangan mereka, alih-alih karena ia mencintainya? Syoya tidak tahu. Tetapi kali ini ia memang tidak pernah diharapkan. Tsurubo Shion tidak pernah menginginkannya sedikitpun, meski berbagi tanda yang sama dengannya.

Hari ini, untuk pertama kalinya Syoya pulang tanpa menunggu Shion.

Syoya takkan pernah berharap lagi.

* * *

“Astaga Syoya, kau ini kenapa lagi?”

Yonashiro geleng-geleng kepala ketika melihat goresan merah di sekitar pergelangan Syoya, tepatnya di dekat tanda tangkai berdaun di pergelangan kirinya. Bukan tanpa alasan Yonashiro bertanya seperti itu. Lima tahun memperkerjakan Syoya di toko buku kecil miliknya membuat ia tahu sedikit banyak soal kisah Syoya. Termasuk perihal apa yang terjadi kala Syoya masih SMA, berkaitan dengan _orang itu_.

“Seperti biasa, Sho-san.” Syoya terkekeh, masih membereskan buku-buku yang dipajang di rak atas.

Syoya enggan menjawab yang sejujurnya. Enggan mengakui betapa ia berusaha melupakan Shion. Berusaha mati-matian melawan takdir, yang rasanya sulit sekali. Berkali-kali ia bertanya kepada Sho, _apakah di dunia ini memang ada soulmate yang tidak pernah cocok satu sama lain?_ Bahkan Sho pun tidak bisa menjawabnya, sebab rasanya hal itu seperti melawan definisi dari belahan jiwa itu sendiri.

Yonashiro hanya tersenyum maklum, lalu menepuk bahu Syoya.

“Kalau punya masalah, cerita saja padaku,”

Yonashiro berlalu meninggalkan Syoya dan dua pelanggan yang sedari tadi sibuk memilih-milih buku di rak pajangan. Syoya mengenali salah satu dari mereka.

“Shion-kun, jadinya mau beli yang mana?” sosok pemuda yang lebih kecil mendekati sosok yang dipanggil ‘Shion’. Pipinya bersinggungan dengan bahu Shion, seakan meminta atensi lebih kepadanya.

“Sebentar ya, Reito. Tanggung nih, kalau salah beli sayang uangnya.”

Untuk sejenak, pandangan Syoya dan Shion bertemu. Tak terucap, namun mereka (mungkin) menemukan jawaban dari apa yang terjadi lima tahun yang lalu.

**-end?-**

**Author's Note:**

> Kepada Sya, maaf jadinya kayak gini. Aku updatenya setelat ini karena mikir dulu "mau dibawa kemana ini fanfik"? Mau nulis Syoya angst juga ragu soalnya ni anak agak susah dibikin angst huks.
> 
> Coba tebak, bagian mana yang Sya dan mana yang lanjutan Jesslyn? Wkwkwk, saya ga nyangka bisa nulis lanjutannya sebanyak ini huhu.


End file.
